


Moving Sands

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: History is written on the sands or Arrakis. That saying is more accurate than many realize.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Moving Sands

**Author's Note:**

> (Written after reading _The Winds of Dune_ , but it's a standalone piece and fits any book of the Dune saga just as well.)

History is written on the sands or Arrakis. That saying is more accurate than many realize.

The dunes change; the sands shift constantly, moved by winds and sandworms. And storms leave pieces or nothing at all. Only the rocks remain, but those too are weathered, sand wearing them away grain by grain. History is very similar. Irulan knows that well, having written so much about it.

Sands, at least, are straightforward in their chaos, random in their destruction, while books and accounts all serve a purpose. Sometimes it is to bear witness, to tell the truth. Oftentimes it is to tell the _proper_ truth. Even when the intent is honest, no witness is impartial. Either they have not seen what they speak of, and lack knowledge, or they have, and that alters their view.

In the end, even those who want to tell the truth can only tell their own.


End file.
